El Dolor De Un Corazón Partido
by Lobo De Sombras
Summary: Una historia habla de como un pequeño pasa a ser un adulto y como de adulto pasa a ser un gran sabio guerrero ayudado por los que son de su clan.
1. Chapter 1

_Hijo ven… la cena esta lista…-_

_-ya voy mamá-_

_-Ranma!, corre si no me tendre que comer tu ración-_

_-nooo papá!-_

_-Genma no molestes al pequeño-_

_Es una linda noche de luna llena el pequeño Ranma apenas cumple sus 8 pequeños añitos, Nodoka su madre le ha preparado un enorme pastel los tres son felices en su pequeña cabaña en el bosque apartados de los demás clanes, razas y enemigos que los persiguen pero todo ha estado en calma…_

El Dolor De Un Corazón Partido

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…_

_Feliz cumpleaños pequeño Ranma…_

_Feliz cumpleaños… a…ti…_

**Despierto agitado por ese Horrible sueño, siempre empieza asi con una sensación calida y termina con una sencacion de dolor y muerte, por eso procuro levantarme antes de que eso ocurra,**

**Llevo muchos años tratando de olvidar esa noche aquella en que tuve que volverme un hombre de un momento para otro, ahora no importa eso tengo que cazar, salgo y todo esta lleno de nieve, detesto la nieve me hace sentir triste, pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso tengo que cazar algo, me ire con Ryoga y su esposa Ukyo ellos insisten en que tengo que celebrar mi cumpleaños bah solo cumpló 21 años pff que mas quieren?**

**Siento como mi cuerpo cambia y mis huesos de agrandan tomando la forma de un lobo.**

**Despues de darme una buena ducha, me voy con Ryoga yo nunca creería que el terminaría siendo marido jajajaja aun recuerdo su boda estaba echo un manojo de nervios, el insiste que debería sentar cabeza conocer a una buena ``mujer´´ paraqué quiero una mujer suficiente tengo conmigo.**

/aquí termina la narración individual, asi que sigo io ^^/

**Ranma llega a la casa de Ryoga, y este le saluda**

**-Ranma que bueno que llegas ya me estaba preocupando-**

**-no soy un niño Ryoga- responde algo molesto se dirige a Ukyo**

**-Hola Ukyo como va lo de tu embarazo?-**

**-bien Ranma, siéntate gustas algo de comer?-**

**-no gracias Ukyo acabo de almorzar-**

**-oe Ryoga y como va el clan?-**

**-mal los vampiros cada vez nos saquean mucho mas de lo que producimos, queremos declararle la guerra pero la mismísima reina vino a hablar con migo dice que si le doy a unos de mis mejores guerreros dejara en paz a la aldea-**

**-pero como le vas a dar a un guerrero si esta aldea son puros humanos?, se los comerán-**

**-lo se estoy empezando a pensar que me ofreceré…-**

**-no espera Ryoga no hagas eso, mejor yo ire-**

**-pero Ranma apenas eres un chamaco-**

**-y? no importa soy el único guerrero de tu confianza de por aquí, además no me pasara nada y tu sabes por que-**

**-no lo se Ranma…-**

**-vamos Ryoga tu me diste tu confianza cuando mas la necesitaba es hora de pagarte-**

**-Ranma siempre estare agradecido por esto-**

**/**

**-My Reina el Lider de la aldea ha venido con el guerrero-**

**-Agalo pasar-**

**El mayordomo deja entrar a Ryoga y a su lado izquierdo se encuentra un Ranma desidido a ver quienes aquella mujer que osa perturbar a la paz de su amigo, pero se sorprende al ver una hermosa mujer con la piel blanca como la nieve, un pelo exótico negro azulado y unos preciosos ojos chocolate carentes de vida**

**-mm asi que tu eres el Gran Guerrero de la aldea he?, dimetu nombre-**

**-Ranma Saotome- hace una reverencia mirándola a los ojos**

**-Mucho Gusto joven Guerrero Yo Soy Akane Tendo La Reyna de esta Gran Región Vampirica, has cumplido tu parte Ryoga, puedes Retirarte-**

**Ryoga hace una reverencia, y se retira**

**-Tu y Yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer joven guerrero-**

**-Si Reyna- hace una Reverencia**

**-dime joven guerrero tu eres un licántropo verdad?-**

**-si, Reyna –**

**-mm exelente tu seras mi guardespadas de ahora en adelante,-**

**Ella se levanta de su trono y camina junto a Ranma, elcual todavía se encuentra agachado, le pone sus manos en los hombros haciéndole una señal de que puede levantarse, este hace caso omiso, y ella le sonríe**

**-Desde ahora dime Akane de acuerdo, y yo te dire Ranma Vale?-**

**Ranma asiente algo atontado por aquella sonrisa tan hipnotízate pero el la conocía de algún lugar…**

**-Vamos Ranma Levántate vamos a dormir- el le miro sorprendido**

**-jajaja no seais tontito tu vas a tu habitación y yo a la mia-**

**-a-aja- Ranma seguia en bobado donde había visto esa cara?**

Bueno amigos aquí esta mi historia oficial por que la otra estaba bien fea e,e, esta historia la cree yo solo que como personaje principal era Kenshi un hombre serio, mujeriego, Casanova, fiestero, leal y boracho u.u pero aquí le cambie un poco el principio para que se adapte un poco a Ranma pero aun asi ya en el transcurso de la historia el irá cambiando su caracte al personaje principal, ya que deseo que esta historia dure unos 40 capitulos o mas pero solo el tiempo lo dira vale que todos tengan una linda noche y nor veremos en la próxima entrega Chao Chao!


	2. Capitulo II El Principio

_-Ranma mi amor despierta…-_

_-por favor te necesito…-_

_-Ranma…-_

Capitulo II: El principio

**-Caballero Ranma por favor despierte… la reina lo espera-**

**Despierto algo adormilado y lo primero que veo es una jovencita calculo que tiene entre unos 16 o 18 años, con una mirada de inocencia cargada con vergüenza, pero por que tiene vergüenza si estoy…oh ahora comprendo todo…**

/Narración mía ^w^/

**Ranma Trata de cubrirse parte de su cuerpo, ya que el suele dormir sin ropa, se disculpa con la joven y se viste ya que no quiere hacer enojar a su nueva ``Ama´´.**

**-Ranma por fin despiertas- dice una alegre reina**

**-si, lamento el retraso- se sienta y comienza a comer**

**-no te preocupes tenemos todo el dia-**

/narración Ranma/

**Después de desayunar la reina me lleva a conocer lo que son sus dominios, primero comenzamos con su palacio me mostro cada lugar que conforma su hogar, y cual es su papel.**

**Me divertí mucho cosa que pocas veces pasa, ella es como que muy liberal, me retó a jugar unas carreras por sus campos verdes ella corriendo y yo como lobo, obviamente le gane.**

**Despues fuimos a su pueblo, me presento a sus ``súbditos preferidos´´ la mayoría me veía como su tuviera lepra o una enfermedad contagiosa, pero la reina siempre me ponía su mano en mi hombro y me tranquilizaba, no se como expresarme era como si ella me conociera de toda la vida y supiera como tratarme.**

**Ya en la noche cenamos muy tranquilo y entre bromas, después ella me tomo de la mano y me llevó a sus aposentos, donde se encontraba un gran balcón y enfrente de este una hermosa vista, lastima que no había luna si no hubiera sido perfecto, ella cayó rendida en mis brazos, la deje en su cama bien tapada, antes de irme ella me jalo la manga de mi camisa y con un susurro cargado de sueño e inocencia ella me dijo…**

**-por favor no te vallas, quedate-**

**Y como buen hombre que soy, miles de imágenes se me posaron en la cabeza, por consecuencia en mi rostro salió un leve sonrojo y una leve erección comenzó hacerse presente**

**-seras pervertido baka… yo solo quiero que duermas junto conmigo, nada mas-**

**Y mi ilusión se convirtió en desilusión ni modo eso me pasa por pervertido, me acomode detrás de ella y pose mi cabeza en su hombro asi dormimos, y a mi parecer fue muy placentero sentir un cuerpo a mi lado y abrazarlo como si tratara de protegerlo.**

Bueno hasta aquí termina el segundo capitulo es muy corto lo se pero por ahora es todo lo que les puedo dar si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia entren a mi perfil y ahí esta mi correo por cualquier cosa


	3. Capitulo III Visitantes inesperados

**Capitulo III Visitantes inesperados**

**Unos traviesos rayos del sol comienzan a salir jugueteando con el rostro de una bella dama, ella comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, Akane Tendo la reina de la mas grande y prospera provincia duerme tranquilamente sin temor a que alguien entre y intente matarla o algo mas, sentía detrás suyo un fuerte pecho viril y unos brazos que la ceñían posesivamente hacia si.**

**Sonríe, después de tanto tiempo se siente segura…**

**-Ranma, despierta tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-**

**Ranma se mueve un poco y gruñe, aprisionándola mas hacia el**

**-Anda Ranma- **

**Akane se logra soltar y toma la sabana por la esquina, la jala haciendo caer a un Ranma dormido**

**-Q-que paso?-Bostezo-por que me despiertas asi-**

**-porque no me hacías caso-**

**Responde naturalmente akane**

**-Vamos Ranma vete a cambiar que nos vamos a un pueblo lejano, y no quiero que se haga de noche de acuerdo?-**

**-Vale-**

**Akane, cierra las puertas tras de Ranma, este va a su habitación guarda solo un parte camisas, pantalones, Zapatos y su ropa interior todo de color negro y blanco (la ropa interior se los dejo a su criterio ;3)**

**Akane salió de su habitación y sonrió al ver como Ranma la esperaba afuera **

**-nos vamos?-**

**Ranma sonrió y le ofreció su mano**

**-Claro-**

**Ambos caminaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando Ranma se detuvo de repente y levantaba sus orejas**

**-¿pasa algo, Ranma?-**

**-Akane corre a tu habitación, alguien te busca y no creo que con buenas intenciones-**

**-p-pero Ranma-**

**Ella se pego totalmente a Ranma, dándole a entender que no se iría, el comprendió el mensaje y siguió caminando sigilosamente.**

**Se dirigió a la planta baja, había cuatro lobos de color café y uno de color blanco el supuso que era el líder, así que no lo pensó dos veces, y se abalanzó sobre los lobos.**

**Akane se sorprendió por lo hábil que es Ranma en una pelea, ya que no tardó ni un minuto y ya tenia a los tres lobos cafés en el piso, ahora seguía el lobo blanco…**

/narración Ranma/

**Después de terminar con esos lobos, me dirigí al líder el cual me veía con calma, yo digo que no debería estar calmado nunca había peleado con otros lobos, pero esta no será la ultima aun que sean de mi raza hare lo que sea con tal de proteger a Akane.**

**Ese Lobo se me acerca, con intención de morderme el cuello y no se lo permitiré, comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de mi queriendo confundirme pero no lo lograra, se abalanza sobre mi, pero soy mas rápido y alcanzo a morderle el cuello haciendo que el rebote y golpee su lomo contra el piso, sonrió al ver como el trata de levantarse torpemente, ya en cuatro patas me gruñe, yo también estaría molesto si alguien mucho mejor que yo me avergonzara frente a una Reina, esta vez el corre hacia mi, logro esquivarlo y con mi pata trasera le empujó, se voltea y vuelve a gruñir, esto me esta cansando, esta vez soy yo quien se dirige a el, logro morderle el cuello y cortarle la respiración lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente y por fin cae.**

**Me levanto en dos patas aun como lobo, olfateando hay alguien mas ahí no se pero el olor es familiar al de Akane pero mucho mas como decirlo, mas masculino.**

**Un hombre mas o menos de 40 años se me acerca y me acaricia la cabeza, quien es el y por que me toca, le gruño ligeramente para que no se me acerque pero el no se intimida solo se ríe…**

/narración mía ^^/

**-Akane cuanto tiempo, deberías controlar a tu fiera ha hecho polvo a mis lobos ¿no te parece poco? – **

**Akane muestra una linda sonrisa y se acerca a abrazarlo**

**-Es Ranma Papá, el es mi nuevo Guardián- **

**Akane se separa de el y se acerca a Ranma acariciándole el lomo**

**-Ranma, el es mi Papá Soun Tendo-**

**El vuelve a su forma normal y hace una reverencia**

**-Perdone por el gruñido, pero no lo conocía y yo creía que pensaba atacar a…-**

**-Lo se joven, se que es inevitable proteger a mi hija, y te agradezco ese gesto-**

**Akane se dirige nuevamente a su padre**

**-y dime papá, ¿a que vienes?-**

**-pues, hace mucho que no te veo y tus hermanas tienen ganas de verte…asi que vengo a invitarte a una cena que voy a hacer-**

**Soun mira a Ranma y agrega**

**-Obviamente Ranma esta invitado, es dentro de 6 dias, y aprovecharemos para anunciar el compromiso de tu hermana Kasumi-**

**-¿enserio?, Kasumi se casa-**

**-Claro por fin acepto, ahora solo deseo saber cuando me darás un yerno-**

**Soun voltea a ver a Ranma**

**-o es que mi yerno es este caballero que te protege ¿y no me has dicho?-**

**Ranma se sonroja al igual que Akane**

**-no papa no digas eso-**

**-De acuerdo Akane, no veremos… adiós joven Ranma-**

**Soun se aleja mientras Ranma lo observa desaparecerse entre las escaleras**

**-oe Akane, y a donde vamos?-**

**-si es cierto, vamos que se nos hace tarde-**

**Ranma y akane se dirigen a su Carruaje y parten a la provincia vecina, pero ninguno de los dos sabría que ese viaje podría cambiarlo todo**

Bueno amigos otro capitulo y contando xd, bueno para algunos se les hará bastante corto pero no lo es tanto como el anterior, asi que no se olviden de dejas sus reviers, y de darme alguna idea por que estoy pensando que es lo que quieren que pase durante el viaje o mucho mas adelante me despido por ahora.


	4. Capitulo IV Horizontes Desconocidos

Capitulo IV Horizontes Desconocidos

Después de la visita del Sr. Tendo, Akane y Ranma se dispusieron a continuar el viaje antes planeado, ambos platicaban alegremente conociéndose mutuamente.

Llegaron a una enorme ciudad, la calle se encontraba toda empedrada con unas enormes casas parecidas a mansiones y por afuera la acera se encontraba adornada con unos faroles, niños corrían con sus mascotas y jóvenes parejas se besaban en el parque.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un castillo enorme y muy antiguo, Ranma no creía lo que veía, era enorme tal vez lo doble del palacio de Akane.

El carruaje se detuvo, Ranma bajó primero, y cuando Akane bajaba el coloco una mano en la de ella paraqué pudiera bajar sin problemas, ella le agrado este gesto y con una bella sonrisa le dijo:

-Gracias noble caballero-

-no me lo tiene que agradeces dulce dama-

En la entrada dos licántropos se encontraban custodiando la puerta, lo observaban con una cara de… atrévete a rebelarte y te aremos papilla

Un hombre de cabellos castaño abria las enormes puerta dando les la bienvenida

-Akane… mi querida cuñada-

Aquel hombre le daba un fuerte abrazo akane mientras ellas sonreía algo avergonzada

-ejem, Kuno ya para-

El se alejo de ella y volteo a ver a Ranma, con una cara de asco? No lo sabia pero eso le molesto

-quien es tu amigo Kane-

-el es Ranma es mi guardian-

Ranma la volteo a ver y quedo hipnotizado al ver como le sonreía.

-mucho gusto Ranma yo soy Kuno Tatewuaki (na la verdad me viene valiendo poco como se escribe)-

-el gusto es mio señor Tatewuaki-

Des pues de un apretón de manos Akane y kuno subieron al despacho de este ultimo a hablar sobre su compromiso, mientras que el se quedo en la estancia, intrigado por conocer mas, comenzó a olfatear el lugar, salió hacia el enorme jardín que adornaba la parte trasera de la enorme mansión, ahí se encontraba un pequeño correteando a las luciérnagas, conmovido por la tierna escena le impulso el acercarse a ese pequeño, le recordaba a el de pequeño.

El niño al verlo le dedico una dulce sonrisa, rápidamente fue corriendo hacia el y con una voz algo aguda le pregunta:

-quien es usted?-

El se agacha adornándole una sonrisa

-me llamo Ranma pequeño-

-tu eres el que acompaña a la señorita Akane?-

-si, veo que eres un pequeño muy despierto he-

-si, mi mami dice que de grande voy a ser un hombre muy inteligente-

-no lo dudo pequeño-

El pequeño le miraba sonriente cuando dio un pequeño gritito al ver a un hombre llegar, tal vez era su padre, el se levanto y vio como le daba ordenes al niño para después de que este se fuera.

-no deberías estar aquí licántropo-

-por que tratas asi a uno de tu especie?-

-eso no te incumbe será mejor que te alejes de los vampiros tu no estas destinado a ser la mascota real-

-tu que sabes de mi destino?-

Estaba enfadado y si el buscaba pelea la tendría

-creeme se mucho mas que tu-

Sin mas se alejo de el dejándolo pensante, que quiso decir con eso?

Entro a la sala, Akane y Kuno ya venían bajando se despidieron y Akane le hizo una señal de que le siguiera, el le hizo caso, con algo de cansancio, subió las escaleras detrás de ella.

Se acercaron a un habitación y entre los dos abrieron el cuarto para ser cerrada por Ranma, se acomodaron y prepararon para dormir tranquilamente…

-Ranma… anda flojo despierta-

El abrió los ojos y creyó estar en el cielo por esa hermosa sonrisa.

-anda que ya tenemos que regresar al castillo, que mañana es la fiesta de mi familia-

-noo, Kane no seas asi-

Ranma se volvió a tapar con la cobija ignorando los comentarios de su reina, Akane salió de la cama, tomo el florero y se vacio el agua encima de la cabeza, el por su parte salto algo enojado y ella carcajeándose

-jajajaja!, eso te pasa por flojo!- le saco la lengua y ambos bajaron para despedirse

Fueron al pueblo para comprar ropa…. Bueno ellos bajaron pero akane compro la ropa, dejando la carrosa llena de cajas.

Ranma se las ingeniaba para poder entrar ya que la cariñosa reina no le dejo nada de espacio, asi que ella no se debatía entre quedarse afuera o adentro.

Al llegar al castillo, todo estuvo tranquilo, comieron hicieron algunos pendientes y akane le dio el placer de dar un paseo por las colinas del reino, pero no todo fue color rosa para Ranma ya que el la tenia que cargar montada en su lomo durante todo el trayecto…

**Bueno este capitulo es muuuuuy corto, pero tratare de actualizar muy rápido ya que he estado algo atareada ya que tengo que vender un cachorrito y no le he podido conseguir una casita **** pero pronto se la encontrare **** no olviden de dejar sus reviers y si me quieren contactar por via facebook y unirse a la pagina Ranma ½ aquí se los dejo Tiffany Varela Varela.**


	5. Capitulo V El Alfa y Omega

Capitulo V El Alfa y Omega

La fiesta de la familia Tendo se acercaba poco a poco y Akane se encontraba mas animada que nunca, Ranma veía el brillo e sus ojos y sabia que era por el encontrarse de nuevo con su familia.

Después el día esperado llegó y con el una Akane histérica el se sorprendía, ¿Cómo rayos le hacia para mover tantas cosas?, a lo que se acordó claro idiota es una vampira con la doble velocidad que tu, después de estarla esperando bajo con un hermoso vestido rojo el cual relucía como los ojos de ella, si no fuera una mujer fuera de su alcance no dudaría en emparejarse con ella… pero era imposible y ambos lo sabían.

El viaje fue silencioso pero agradable para la vista de Ranma, la luna llena cubría su rostro dándole un toque seductor e inocente, se escuchaban los grillos cantar y uno que otro coyote.

Se detuvieron en aquel castillo, ambos bajaron y el se maravillo al ver tanta gente bailando, todos esos guardias resguardando la enorme entrada decorada con oro puro y con mármol fino, aquel mismo hombre que fue al palacio se les acerco con una enorme sonrisa.

-Akane hija mía, as venido-

-Claro que si padre, y… he traído a Ranma-

Soun hizo una cara de molestia ante su sola presencia e ignorando este comentario tomo a su hija de la espalda la llevo al otro lado del enorme salón, dejándolo solo con aquellas personas de pronto sintió una mano fuerte arrastrándolo afuera del castillo

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, tu debes estar en tu aldea-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se supone que debo estar en la aldea?-

-te lo advertí pero no me hiciste caso, ahora todos morirán-

-¿Qué haz dicho?-

Ranma gruño tomándolo por el cuello y lanzándolo lejos de ahí,

Quien se creía para hablarle asi, pero quien era y por que dijo eso que sabia el sobre la aldea de Ryoga, algo estaba pasando y no le daba buena espina….

-Mi pequeña Kane hace mucho que no visitas a este viejo-

-ya, papá no seas tan exagerado-

Padre e hija caminaban lentamente entre toda la gente de aquel enorme salón, algunos saludaban y otros ignoraban por completo su presencia, platicaban, reian, tomaban y bailaban, El Gran Señor Soun Tendo el mas grande vampiro conocido por aquellas regiones, por ser el mas despiadado con aquellos ``estorbos de la vida´´ subió la enorme escalera adornada con candelabros de oro puro y con el simple sonido de la cuchara golpeando el fino cristal hizo que todos callaran y pusieran su entera atención ante el.

-Señores gracias por haber venido, ya que esta fiesta significa mucho para mi, como la mayoria sabe mi hija mayor Kasumi Tendo va a contraer anupcias con mi fiel amigo Tofu Ono, el mejor doctor de los clanes-

Toda la gente hace una ovación ante tal noticia, pero Soun los calla de inmediato

-Pero eso no es todo, si no que mi pequeña hija vuelve a casa para acompañarnos en este dia después de tanto tiempo-

Akane sonríe a todos, mientras ellos aplauden ante ella y lo que mas le emociona es cierta persona, atrás de todos ellos ajeno a su familia pero no de su corazón aplaude con cierta chispa de cariño hacia ella.

-Ranma te encuentras bien te noto algo… pensativo-

Al escuchar su nombre el voltea a verla, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido… tan hermosa…

-n-nada Akane solo…-

No se leocurria nada no quería arruinar esa noche era especial para su hermana y tambien para Akane

-tenia hambre jeje-

-a veces eres tan raro Ranma-

Se acerca a el y le da un beso en el cachete

-de acuerdo enseguida vuelvo-

-etto… Akane…-

Rojo como un tomate se va al balcón mas cercano y comienza a ver el paisaje, era gracioso a pesar de estar tan lejos del palacio se podía ver pequeño pero se lograba ver, y a la vez preguntaba ¿Cómo estará Ryoga, Ukio y su pequeño?, en la mañana los visitara esta dicho.

-Ryoga, quieres cenar algo te noto algo tenso-

-no gracias Ukio, estoy bien asi, ¿Cómo esta eñ pequeño?-

-bien es igual de dormilón que su padre-

-jejeje-

Ryoga estaba tan feliz, cerca de su esposa y su hijo al único que extrañaba es a Ranma no ha sabido nada de el desde que lo acompaño al palacio, estaba tan agradecido con el, es como si fuera su hermano pequeño, aun se acuerda cuando lo encontró, era un pequeño muy flacucho buscando comida, viejos recuerdo pero por ahora debe estar en el presente.

Un hombre algo desalineado corre dentro de la chosa de Ryoga agitado y asustado se acerca a Ryoga.

-Señor unos bandidos están matando a las familias y robándoles sus pertenencias, y creo que tienen pensado quemar la aldea-

-¿!QUE HAZ DICHO!?-

-que unos bandidos….-

-YA LO SE IDIOTA CORRE Y ALARMA A LAS DEMAS FAMILIAS QUE TODOS CORRAN AL PUEBLO DEL NORTE, TU GUIALOS… y por favor cuida a Ukio y mi hijo-

-s-si señor, vamos Señora Hibiki-

-Ryoga cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería-

Ambos lloraban nunca se esperaron eso, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y uno los tiene que afrontar

-Lo are pero cuidate-

El porsu parte sale primero para controlar a esas bestias como detestaba a esa gente, mientras aumentaba su velocidad su cuerpo cambiaba rápidamente por el de un enorme lobo café, sus ojos inyectados de sangre reclamaban carne, y sabia donde conseguirla.

-hey Ryo por que rayos atacamos esta aldea solo se encuentra gente pobre sin nada, hasta me da asco-

-Callate! Si no quieres que te rompa la cara Mei, no eres mas que una conchuda niña malcriada-

Entre los arbustos sale Ryoga mostrando sus dientes blancos

-jeje mira un perro faldero ha venido a buscarnos pelea-

Cinco personas lo rodean, todos armados con espadas y navajas, se acercan peligrosamente lanzando sus ataques hacia Ryoga, por los pelos se libra y logra arrancarle el brazo a uno, el solo quiere irse contra el líder, corre tras el y con su garra le destroza el ojo izquierdo, lanza un chiflido y ve como de cinco personas salen veinte, después treinta y llegan cincuenta mas, todos con la clara intención de matarlo.

Ryoga se esmera en atacar pero no lo logra…

-jeje maldito bastardo, me quitaste un ojo y mas de quince hombres, pero yo te he quitado tu aldea… y a tu familia

-gr, no cantes antes de tiempo, no soy el único y me vengaran,-

-jajaja!-

Se acerca a el y le patea la cabeza

-ya ni por que estas dando tu ultimo respiro, chicos vámonos! Y quemen todo-

Ryoga al verlos alejarse, simplemente se sienta y con su ultimo aliento lanza un aullido desgarrador y fuerte, siendo la luna la única testigo de su batalla

-jeje ese idiota cree que van a venir en su ayuda vámonos aquí ya no hay nada que hacer-

Akane y Kasumi se encontraban hablando calurosamente, todo sobre su boda, la nueva vida de Akane.

Ranma se acerco tímidamente hacia ellas y con una voz apenas audible le pregunto

-Akane… etto… quisieras b-bailar c-conmigo?-

Akane le miraba con cara de sorpresa, por que Ranma se ponía tan nervioso por pedirle una simple cosa

-Claro Ranma, Kasumi ahora vuelvo-

Ella solo asintió y los vio alejarse.

Bailaron una pieza suave y algo romántica, se sentía tan bien su aroma, como la deseaba

-Ranma, nunca me había sentido así con alguien, desde que te conoci, siento que me volvió la vida, te quiero mucho Ranma-

-Akane-

La tomo de la cintura ciñéndola mas hacia su cuerpo

-yo me siento igual Akane, salimos un rato?-

-Claro Ranma-

Ambos salieron enganchados del brazo, la noche no era in muy fría ni muy calurosa, era perfecta, pero algo le molestaba el oído y entonces se aclaro ese sonido, un aullido desgarrador pero conocido, era… era MIERDA ERA RYOGA.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se convirtió en un **Lobo Negro**

Corrió como loco, como sabia ese tipo que algo pasaría, Akane se quedo petrificada que es lo que le paso, por que se fue asi, tal vez algo paso seria mejor ir rápido, se fue al carruaje y le indico al chofer por donde ir.

Corria lo mas rápido que podía pero mis piernas no daban para mas, maldecía no poder ser tan rápido, mis lagrimas salian de mis ojos no sabia por que, pero creo que esa noche cambiaria mi vida…

Ranma llego a la aldea y la encontró en ruinas, todo se quemaba, camino como hombre para ver si alcanzaba a ver algo, y desgraciadamente asi fue…

-RYOGA DEMONIOS, HABLAME, RYOGA HABLAME, NO SEAS IDIOTA BASTA DE BROMAS, RYOGA-

-Ran-ma, llegaste, creía que no llegarías a tiempo-

-callate ryoga saldrás de esta, ¿pero que demonios paso?-

-unos bandidos de la ciudad de los hombres vinieron, saquearon todo y… Ukio!, Ranma tienes que encontrarla ella tiene a nuestro hijo-

Ranma se sorprendió, ¿ya nació?, eso no importaba tenia que encontrarla

-si Ryoga, lo are por ti pero te tengo que llevar a…-

Ryoga le detuvo por el hombro

-no te preocupes por mi tarado busca a Ukio, solo asi descansare-

-si, Ryoga-sempai-

Corrio lo mas que pudo olfateando el rastro de Ukio, lo tenia mientras mas se acercaba detectaba mas rastros tal vez los bastardos la siguieron hasta ahí, y si sus temores fueron ciertos cuando vio a Ukio desangrándose con el pequeño en brazos

-jajja estúpida mujer, te di una oportunidad, quedarte y complacernos en todo, pero decidiste tu muerte-

-arg… vas a ver te van a matar-

-JAJAJAJA ¿Quién, tú?-

-no… el-

Apuntó a los arbustos y de ahí salió Ranma imponente

-eeees un LOBO NEGRO!-

-AAA LOBO DE LA MUERTE-

-Tranquilos idiotas!, el no es un lobo de muerte es otro estúpido igual que el otro que…-

No termino de hablar ya que Ranma se abalanzo contra el destrozándole el cuello, mientras veía a los otros, con una mirada amenazadora, lo escupió enfrente de ellos

-yo no estoy jugando, contare hasta tres para que escapen o tendre que comérmelos…-

Ellos estaban en shock nunca habían visto esa velocidad en un lobo, y mucho menos que uno alla matado a su líder

-tres..-

Ukio nunca lo había visto asi hizo una matanza enorme, no lo conocía, ya no sabia quien era, por que el ya no era Ranma era simple mente, un lobo de las sombras.

Jadeante Ranma se voltea con Ukio

-Ukio…que hago?-

-solo llevate a mi pequeño Soran, y quiero que me entierres al lado de Ryoga-

-pero como sabes que…-

-lo he escuchado-

Tomo a Ukio y al bebe, llevándolos donde se encontraba Ryoga, al llegar el ya se había ido, pero tenia una sonrisa.

-Ukio…Ukio-

La bajo de su lomo y la encontró tiesa, igualmente con una sonrisa

-Ukio…-

Solo lloro, desahogándose, por que la gente que ama se va de su vida se una forma trágica acaso estaba maldito?

Tomo al niño en brazos y se dirigió al palacio, por suerte al llegar ahí estaba Akane con sus labios separados y lagrimas, queriéndole decir cuanto lo siento, o simplemente abrazarlo.

-Ranma…-

-Akane… Ryoga y Ukio-

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar, no quería que lo viera asi tan débil

-ese… es su niño-

-si se llama Sora-

Se acerco a el y lo tomo en brazos

-es tan hermoso… debemos cuidarlo y educarlo-

El se sonrojo a la sola idea de que el y ella formaran una familia

-Sayuri, puedes llevarlo a una habitación por favor y cuida de el-

-si mi señora-

No lo podía evitar tenia que hacerlo, se acerco lentamente a ella y le beso con la pasión retenida hace tiempo, cuando se separo ella le miraba, y el solo la retuvo en sus brazos llevándola a la recamara…

_-Ranma… solo cuida de Ukio y entonces descansare en paz-_

_-Ranma… cuida de Sora y entiérrame junto a Ryoga…_

_Ryoga… Ryoga… Ryoga…_

Ranma despertó sudoroso, volteó a su lado derecho y vio como Akane se acurrucaba junto a el buscando calor.

Lo hicieron, comenzó a arrepentirse toda la gente que ama terminan muriendo y no quería que eso le pasara a ella, tomo sus pertenencias se acerco a la ventana, y antes de irse se acerco a Akane y le beso la frente.

-Te amo Akane siempre te escribiré-

Y seguido de eso Salto, y corrió hacia el ocaso perdiéndose entre el bosque.

Mientras tanto un Lobo se ocultaba entre las sombras ansioso por encontrarse con el.

**Bien aquí esta otro capitulo mas largo yupiiii! Bueno ahora los reviers:  
**

**Pame: bueno la verdad me pone triste que no te agraden mis capítulos, estoy tratando de mejorarlos, y dime que no te gusta de ellos por que sinceramente quiero que mis historias sean a su agrado, asi que te doy un gracias por decírmelo y poder mejorar mi manera de escribir**

**Eli MIA: bueno gracias por tu comentario, pero el honor es mio por que dejes un espacio de tu tiempo para poder ver mi historia y te agradesco los animos que me das**

**Y un saludo a mechitas123 atrasado u.u y espero que les guste mi historia por que apartir de aquí la historia se volverá mas loca LOL**


	6. Capitulo VI Comenzando Desde Cero

Capitulo VI Comenzando Desde Cero

_-Ranmaa-_

_Akane gemia de pasión, Ranma se encontraba algo tenso al saber que era el primer hombre de Akane entonces no quería hacerla sufrir, es cierto que el tampoco había estado con alguna mujer, y era inexperto en eso, pero ella lo hacia sentirse el mejor amante._

_-Ranma, Te Amo-_

_El enfoco sus ojos y los clavo en los suyos queriéndole transmitir su amor y pasión._

_-Al igual…yo… Akane Tendo-_

…_._

-inolvidable esa hermosa noche, Akane… aun siento tu piel-

Me encontraba mirando al cielo, el sol apenas salía e iluminaba el cielo con sus rayos anaranjados, no se como sentirme, mi corazón late de felicidad al saber que fui uno con la mujer que amo, pero… no quiero perderla de una forma violenta al igual que Ryoga, Ukio y… mis padres

Ranma se acercaba sigilosamente ante ese hermoso ciervo, pero lo que menos le interesaba era la hermosura, estaba realmente delicioso y ese dia tendría un festín para el solo.

A lo lejos un cazador se encontraba enfrente del ciervo, tambien en busca de buena comida

-te tengo…-

Lanzo la flecha y justo antes de clavarse en la su carne Ranma ya tenia en el piso al animal asfixiándolo.

-Maldito animal-

Colocó otra flecha en su lugar y la lanzo justo en el lomo de Ranma, como consecuencia soltó al ciervo y quejándose volteó,

Viendo al que osó lanzarle esa flecha, para su sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que un humano, haciendo que su mente le repitiera aquella pesadilla de la noche anterior.

-mugre animal robándose mi presa, como los detesto-

Se acerco a Ranma con clara intención de golpearle la cabeza con el arco, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio levantarse como una persona y quitándose la flecha, viendo como se le acercaba.

-e-e-es u-un L-LOBO!-

-obvio que si idiota-

Se avalanzó sobre el, cegado de la ira, sus colmillos mordieron su yugular haciendo que se desangrara de inmediato, y con el hambre que tenia lo devoro completamente, pasado el tiempo despertó, lleno de sangre.

-por dios, que he hecho, he matado a una persona inocente-

-si, claro que lo has hecho –

-quien anda ahí?-

-solo un buen amigo-

Entre los arbustos salió un lobo negro con la cabeza en alto mostrando su liderazgo ante cualquier otro ser

-mi nombre es Kazuo, joven Ranma, y e venido a guiarte en tu…-

Ranma se abalanzo sobre el listo para atacarlo, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya lo tenia en el piso, mostrándole sus finos dientes, incluso mas filosos que la garra de un águila

-IDIOTA, VENGO A GUIARTE NO A COMERTE, ACASO ASI SALUDAS A ALGUIEN MOCOSO!-

-perdone creía que venias a matarme o algo asi-

Guardo compostura, y sentó frente a el

-yo se quien eres y se que eres parte de mi familia-

-je estas equivocado yo soy Saotome y no conozco a nadie…-

-calla, insolente dejame terminar-

Toció un par de veces

-no quería decir familiar de sangre, si no de clan-

El lo miró con desconcierto, no entendía nada…

-tu eres un lobo negro, o mejor conocido como los humanos, un lobo de la muerte-

-lobo… de la muerte?-

-si, nosotros somos lobos alfa mejores que cualquier lobo, excepto los lobos blancos esos si son cabrones-

Y Ranma lo miraba con una cara de… que demonios te pasa

-oe acaso, te drogas mucho?-

El ante esto le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-idiota te estoy explicando y me vuelves a interrumpir… y si en veces-

-vale… y dime a donde vamos?-

-bueno, vamos a una posada, venden buen vino-

-yo no bebo-

-que lastima, bueno aun asi vamos que tengo un asunto pendiente-

Ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia esa posada de la que hablaba, al menos tenia tiempo de pensar mientras llegaban, por ejemplo en Akane y que es lo que va a ser de el, tenia ganas de volver con ella y criar al pequeño de Ryoga, pero también esta ese lobo que le ofrecia enseñarlo.

-te ves algo pensativo, acaso estas pensando en esa reina?-

Ante ese comentario se sonrojo

-que te importa –

-uuy que delicado-

Ambos continuaron corriendo por aquel espeso bosque la noche empezaba a consumir al cielo haciendo el camino algo mas obscuro.

-bueno ya casi llegamos solo tenemos que escalar esta montaña-

Ranma fijó su mirada arriba y bajo las orejas, era una enorme montaña de al menos 4 metros de alto la cual tenia piedras por todos lados, pero la peor parte es que tenían moco y eran resbalosas.

-tu estas enfermo, ME LARGO-

Intento correr lo mas rápido que pudo pero una mano le detuvo el paso.

-vamos que no eres un hombre lobo?-

El asintió como si de un niño se tratase

-entonces vamos a subir-

Ranma intentaba no caerse, sus patas resbalaban cada que pisaba, eso complicaba las cosas, vio delante de si y Kazuo ya se encontraba arriba de la montaña

-Vamos flojo no me digas que temes caerte-

-maldito hijo de…,-

-jajaja mira yo que creía que eras un lobo fuerte –

-pues sabes que cuando llegue alla arriba te demostrare que tan fuerte soy, y no me importa si me vasa ayudar o no-

Kazuo se sorprendia de cómo ese tonto podía acelerar sin que se diera cuenta, incluso ya estaba enfrente de el y aun no se daba cuenta

-oe calla, no te has dado cuenta de algo?-

-que?-

-ya no estas a la mitad-

Ranma volteo atrás y era cierto se encontraba arriba de la pendiente, ¿Cómo demonios llego hasta ahí?.

-vamos, que ya llegamos-

-¿a la posada?-

-si falta poco-

Al llegar Ranma vio una tipo Casa de dos pisos, se veía humilde, al acercarse a la entrada mujeres se le acercaron ofreciendo sus servicios, el algo nervioso logro ignorarlas, eligieron una mesa al lado de la barra, toda la gente se encontraba animada, unos hombres con cervezas y otros con mujeres, todos tenían algo en común, estaban transformados en animales, el creía que los licántropos se habían extinguido pero al parecer no.

-vamos tomate algo Ranma y disfruta del lugar, yo tengo algo que hacer-

Lo vio alejarse, subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto con una mujer.

-cosas que hacer pervertido-

Veia a esos hombres transformados en Lobos, Zorros, Perros, Tigres, Leones Y Gatos

-Señores, para que se anime de invitado esta el grupo, los trovadores-

Un centellar de aplausos comensaron a sonar, tal vez eran realmente buenos

-Buenas noches hoy venimos a animarlos con nuestras letras-

El Violin comenzó a sonar con una melodía algo rítmica, haciendo que todos los presentes comenzaran a moverse a su tiempo

_**Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho**_

_**Y convertir el mormullo tenue en mi voz**_

_**Convertir toda una vida solo a un renglón**_

El tintineo de unas campanas y el tambor comenzaron a sonar

_**Puedes dar opinión sobre mi sesgada**_

_**Criticar mi oficio que no es por venir **_

_**Que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación**_

Tambor comenzó a sonar mas fuerte aun con un acompañamiento del violin, todos comenzaron a gritar y festejara los grande.

_**Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo**_

_**Que el mar confundido, valla a un mar, a morir,**_

_**Que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana**_

_**Que con las animas se fue a divertir**_

El ritmo tomo una mas tranquilo solamente con el violin y unas palmas haciendo un sonido tranquilo.

_**Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel,**_

_**Entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar**_

_**Ella espera a que regrese,**_

_**y mientras yo guardo,**_

_**sus besos y su voz**_

_**en mi corazón**_

_**Busco en el camino todas las respuestas**_

_**Y me he dado cuenta que están en mi**_

_**Comunicador de sueños quiero ser…**_

Volvieron a retomar el ritmo salvaje y movido.

_**Músico soy, músico sere**_

_**Conductor de sensaciones a tu piel**_

_**Fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción**_

_**Jamás podre dejarla**_

_**Mi vida es una canción**_

_**Soy escultor del alma**_

_**Soy músico y amo en clave de sol**_

_**Hasta que aguante mi voz…**_

El violin tocaba sin cesar y el tambor la acompañaba, y de un momento la flauta hizo su aparición

_**Estamos locos de atar**_

_**Somos trovadores en tu ciudad**_

_**Damos pinceladas de color **_

_**A tu gris realidad**_

_**Somos mitad caballeros**_

_**Mitad bohemios y embusteros, **_

_**No somos lo que un padre quiere**_

_**Para su hijita bebe**_

Todos se tomaron delos hombros y comenzaron a cantar con el grupo sintiendo como la música hacia su sangre vibrar y reviviéndola.

_**Estamos locos de atar**_

_**Somos trovadores en tu ciudad**_

_**Damos pinceladas de color **_

_**A tu gris realidad**_

_**Somos mitad caballeros **_

_**Mitad bohemios y embusteros**_

_**No somos lo que un padre quiere **_

_**Para su hijita bebe**_

Ranma le gustaba el ambiente, comenzaba a cantar y beber con ellos dejándose llevar, cuando una mano lo tomo del hombro

-Ranma, ven te he conseguido una cama-

Lo siguió sin rechistar, subieron las escaleras y al acostarse en la cama quedo totalmente dormido.

-jeje es un buen chico, pero tambien es muy arrogante-

**Aquí termina capitulo 6, que flojera u.u**

**Vale para decirles aquellos que me siguen que no podre subir el capitulo 7 (por que esta bien madreada tu historia) ¬¬ cállate.**

**Me ausentare un tiempo ya que ire a visitar unos familiares y luego la escuela y tareas y no podre ya dedicarme al 50 en esto si no un 2.0 XD y les agradesco por leerme y si no les gusta algo de mi historia por favor díganme.**


	7. Capitulo VII La Bestia en mi

Capitulo VII La Bestia en mi

_**Los días y las noches pasaron en aquella humilde posada, las fiestas parecían interminables en aquellas paredes que guardaban risas y recuerdos, Ranma aprendió mucho mas de su clan, sus habilidades se desarrollaron a su capacidad máxima haciendo que en el salgan aquellos recuerdos de una bestia sedientas de justicia... y sangre.**_

_**Aquellos malos recuerdos fueron borrándose poco a poco pero aun sin desaparecer totalmente ya que el tenia algo pendiente y tiene que cerrar ese circulo si no seguirían mas problemas.**_

Dos lobos caminaban por el bosque mientras mas caminaban mas apresuraban el paso mientras que un lobo oji-azul se quejaba del otro

-maldito Kazuo no pudiste esperar a que terminara de comer-

-etto… na tenemos que apresurarnos-

Kazuo se volteo haciendo que Ranma perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera

-jeje crei haberte enseñado bien el equilibrio-

-callate bastardo que me has agarrado desprevenido-

-tranquilo que después de nuestro viajecito tu volveras a donde te corresponde-

-de que hablas?-

-que ¿ya no te acuerdas de ciertas personitas que dejaste atrás por tus miedos?

Kazuo se le acerco viendolo fijamente como si lo estubiera casando, haciendo que le recorriera un frio por su espina dorsal

-te refieres a…-

Kazuo asiente y regresa a su postura anterios para apresurarse

-pero ese maldito hombre leon quiso apostar yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepa jugar-

Kazuo le volteo a ver con una vena saltada en la sien

-idiota!, bueno pero ya te acordaras-

Ranma le vio algo raro no entendia lo que le decia de que debia acordarse

Mientras tanto Kazuo miraba enfrente pensativo

-tal y como pensaba, el entrenamiento ha hecho que borrara lo que le paso.. pero bueno tambien tres años y medio entrenando sin otra cosa mas que estar en las apuestas, vino y mujeres ha hecho que pierda esa parte de el-

Pronto llegaron a una enorme mansión, la cual era extremadamente femenina, tenia colores Azules con rosas a Ranma se le hizo extravagante aquella fachada pero antes de que se acercara a la puerta Kazuo le tomo del brazo situandolo detrás de un arbol

-pero que te pasa por que me traes aquí?-

-Ranma, al lugar donde nos quedaremos es muy fino…-

-ya estubo que por tu culpa no nos dejan entrar-

-callate bastardo!, bueno como decia ten ponte esto-

Le entrego una camisa de mangas largas unos pantaloncillos (colzones largos) y unas botas todo en color negro menos la camisa

-bueno vamos y comportate Ranma que esta gente es muy nice-

Al tocas la puerta una mujer de trecera edad y un baston abrio la puerta y abrio sus ojos sorprendida

-Kazuo cuanto tiempo no has envejecido nada-

-jeje hola colange, vine a quedarme unos dias si no es mucha molestia-

-cual molestia muchacho ven aca dejame abrazarte y sirve que me vuelves a cargar jeje-

Kazuo la tomo por la cintura y la levanto con gran facilidad haciendo que la anciana riera divertida mientras pasaba sus manos traviesamente por la espalda de este, después de unos segundos le bajo mientras esta sonreia

-he traido a un aprendiz mio se llama Ranma Saotome-

-mucho gusto-

Ranma hizo una reverencia mientras la anciana le veia atentamente

-Shampoo ven aca-

-si abuela-

Atrás de la puerta salio una mujer con unos enormes atributos (seee atributos O.O), la cual vestia con un vestido algo pequeño

-muestrale a nuestro nuevo invitado su habitación-

Ranma veia como Shampoo le dedicaba una mirada traviesa mientras sensualmente le mostraba su habitación, el no sabia por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esa casa, al ir caminando por los pasillos y escaleras veia muchas mujeres y eso no le daba buena espina

-aquí esta tu habitación Ranma si quieres puedo hacerla mas comoda-

Se le acerco sensualmente mientras se le restregaba como si fuera una hembra en celo, Ranma acostumbrado a eso le siguió el juego…

/porno/Okono/

Ranma y Shampoo se encontraban tumbados en la cama mientras Ranma veia fijamente al techo y Shampoo le acariciaba el pecho

-Ranma dime que eres tu?-

El merio algo confundido

-digo esque noto que tu no eres un humano como Kazuo-

-soy un hombre lobo-

-oh de que color eres?-

-negro…-

Vio como shampoo se quedaba callada y solo supiraba

Después de un rato salio a ver como estaba Kazuo, y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era una casa de citas, por eso habia tantas mujeres, y se dirigía algo molesto buscando a Kazuo deseaba matarlo y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo apostando con un puro en la boca, mientras le invitaba a unírsele, y este acepto molesto

-por que no me dijiste que era una casa de citas maldito-

-por que no me preguntaste-

Se fue al jardin exterior a relajarse un poco, y algo le impacto al ver una loba mirandole fijamente, esta se acercaba sensualmente a el contoneandose sin quitarle la vista de encima, pero los ojos le eran conocidos, la loba de color azul celeste se le acercaba mas y mas y Ranma vio como esa loba se transformaba en shampoo

-shampoo-

-shhh no hables-

Le beso apasionadamente y le llevo al cuarto de nuevo…

/

Ranma le quitaba desesperado la poca ropa que tenia, necesitaba una hembra que le calmase y para eso estaba shampoo, ella le quitaba los pantalones a Ranma mientras acariciaba el bulto que se habia creado en la entre pierna de Ranma, mientras que este le observaba exitado, luego ella le saco el miembro viril y seguidamente lo metio en su boca estimulandolo, después de un tiempo Ranma la levanto y le acosto en la cama.

-Ranma…-

Ranma daba pequeños besos en su vientre vajando lentamente hasta llegar la monte de Venus shampoo suspiraba ante el placer que le ocacionaba, sin esperar ni un segundo mas le acerco para fundirse en una sola en bestida.

Shampoo le rasguñaba las espalda a ranma ante el placer otorgado, mientras que ranma le mordia el hombro tratando de aguantar lo mas que puede.

Estubieron unos minutos mas hasta que un rugido proveniente de ranma, hizo su aparicion dando la señal de su orgasmo…

/

Kazuo y Colange fumaban tranquilos enfrente de una chimenea mientras hablaban del pasado

-y ese milagro que vienes por aca Kazuo, por que tu nunca nos visitas si no es por alguna razòn-

-jeje cierto pero dime como se encuentra tu nieta esta mas desarrollada que antes-

-a que quieres llegar Kazuo?-

-nada nada solo que, shampoo no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Ranma…-

-estas diciendo que mi nieta es una coqueta?-

-jeje pues algo ha de haber heredado de ti-

-me sonrojas Kazuo, pero tu no te quedabas atrás he, jeje lastima que preferiste irte con una mujer mas simple-

-oh cuidado con lo que dices puedes morderte la lengua…-

-jeje dime como se encuentra tu mujer?-

-…-

-que pasa?, ocurre algo malo-

Kazuo ante aclararse la garganta sonrio algo trizte y le contesto:

-ella murio hace mucho tiempo…-

-oh, disculpame no lo sabia…-

-tranquila- se levanto de su asiento y volteo a vera la luna –estan hermosa como ella…-

Colange sonrio, Kazuo la seguia extrañando era de esperarse que un hombre lobo y la dama de la luna terminaran siendo amantes

-vamos ve yo ya lo supere hace mucho-

-gracias-

Kazuo salto desde la ventana callendo como un lobo en el jardin

-oh mi amor… cuanto te extraño, ojala algun dia alguien me quite esta maldición y pueda volver a tocar tu rostro-

Kazuo miraba fijamente a la luna y levantava su pata para al menos fingir que la sentia con el, dolia tanto, pero aun tenia algo pendiente.

/

-kyyaa, ranma eres muy buen amante…Ranma?-

Ranma se encontraba algo ido sentia que algo le faltaba pero aun no sabia que es

-Ranma!-

-he?, mande shampoo?-

-olvidalo al parecer estas mas ocupado en otras cosas en lugar que en mi-

Ranma le miraba algo confundido, que acaso queria siempre toda la atención para ella?

-tengo cosas que pensar shampoo no solo en ti-

Shampoo le miro desafiante y de repente se hizo un mar de lagrimas

-acaso no te he complacido lo suficiente? Ranma mirame-

-pff mo me largo-

Tomo parte de su ropa, se la coloco y salio al jardin, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Kazuo sacando una que otra lagrima mientras vea la luna sonriente

-Kazuo por que lloras?-

Kazuo se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y le miro fijamente

-jeje no lo comprenderias muchacho, dime como te fue con la tal shampoo- dicho esto se coloco un puro y comenzo a fumar

-etto, para que quieres saber?-

-solo preguntaba ya ves que soy un chismoso-

Comenzo a caminar hacia el bosque y le miro

-que descanses Ranma-

-si buenas noches Kazuo…-

Vio como el se alejaba y perdia entre la oscuridad del bosque…

**Hasta ahí termina el septimo capitulo ^^ me tarde mucho por que no tenia muchas ganas de escribir aparte que estaba haciendo tramites a la prepa y todo eso pero bueno un agradecimiento para los que me leen y les agradesco de corazon ^^ dejen reviers si quieren que le agregue algo, si tienen alguna duda, si quieren un lemon XDDD bueno que pasen una linda noche**


	8. Capitulo VIII Sucesos Inesperados y mas

Capitulo VIII Sucesos Inesperados y mas conocidos

Era extraño que Kazuo se comportara tan melancólico, y mas cuando el es tan animado

Ya habían pasado dos noches desde que se perdía en el bosque, y no dirigía palabras con nadie, solo con colange mientras tanto Shampoo no dejaba de acosarlo todo el tiempo ya estaba cansado, caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero cuando pudo ver una enorme carrosa decorada con oro puro, y muy de repente sintió como alguien le empujaba haciendo que callera al lado del sendero atrás de los arbustos, vio como Kazuo observaba atentamente como pasaba la lujosa carrosa por el frente de ellos

-Buenos Días Señorita Colange-

-Buenos señor comandante que se le ofrece?-

-bueno he escuchado que tiene a unos rebeldes de la obra de dios-

-esta insinuando que yo tengo a unos demonios en mi humilde establecimiento?-

-bueno no le importara que echemos un vistazo-

Ella no respondió y solo se limito a mirar como unos tipos entraban a inspeccionar el lugar.

Al ver que no encontraban nada se retiraron, sin antes disfrutar de los servicios otorgados en esa mansión

Mientras tanto Ranma y Kazuo caminaban por el bosque había un silencio incomodo ya que no sabia que preguntarle hasta que rompió el silencio

-Ranma esa gente que entro en la mansión de colange… son muy peligrosos-

-como la sabes?-

De repente vio como los ojos se le oscurecían dando paso a una ira en ellos

-son inquisidores… ellos mataron a una persona muy especial para mi-

-… lo siento no lo sabia-

-tranquilo vamos-

-a donde?-

-tenemos que continuar, vamos al sur-

-oh de acuerdo-

Ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia el sur

Mientras tanto Colange miraba la carta dejada por Kazuo mientras Shampoo entraba furiosa al cuarto

-abuela no encuentro a Ranma por ningún lado-

-el se ha ido-

-PERO A DONDE EL DEBE CUMPLIRME-

-no shampoo el debe seguir su destino, no quiero que sufras igual que yo, pero olvidate de el-

-pero abuela-

-no discutas, al final sabrás que fue por tu bien-

/

Un niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules corría jugando con otro pequeño de cabello castaño, tenían aproximadamente uno años, cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos que daban al bosque, ellos miraban asustados y cuando menos lo imaginaron salto un enorme tigre apunto de matarles, cuando un lobo de color rubio salto encima de los niños para de una certera mordida arrancarle la cabeza al tigre.

-Gracias señor Picolette-

El pequeño oji-azul corrió y le abrazo

-de nada pequeño-

El niño de cabellos castaños corrió a donde se encontraba una bella mujer viendo la escena, y cuando llego a ella le levanto los brazos indicándole que le cargara, ella simplemente sonrió y lo levanto

-Señorita Tendo, necesita algo mas?-

-no gracias solo llévate al pequeño-

-ven pequeño vamos a jugar en el rio-

-sii!, Vamos Takeshi-

-el niño pelo café, les siguió feliz-

-Dama Akane, me llego esta carta-

-gracias Sayuri ahora la leo-

Tomo el sobre ente sus delicados dedos, abrió sacando una pequeña hoja y sonrio cuando vio lo que contenía

-Ranma…-

/

Comenzaba a entras el frio por sus patas, y nariz eso indicaba que se estaban acercando a la ventisca de nieve que siempre estaba al entrar por esas zonas, el sabia que se acercaban a un lugar muy conocido por el ya que anteriormente ya lo había visitado

-Ranma ven nos desviaremos-

-estas loco? No hay ningún lugar por aquí cerca solo es hielo-

-jejeje es lo que tu crees-

Kazuo se desvió para la izquierda, mientras una tormenta de nieve amenazaba con lanzar granizo y Ranma vio como se metia entre una madriguera enorme, y el a regadientes entro, cual fue su sorpresa que al entras era un lugar acogedor lleno de hermosas mujeres bañandose mientras Kazuo en su forma de lobo era acariciado por su lomo y cabeza, y en un parpadeo ya se encontraban sobre el acariciándolo e inspeccionándolo

-ellas son las ninfas del hielo, generalmente viven debajo de este y les encanta pasear cuando esta tranquilo-

Ranma solo asentía mientras sentía la mirada de una mujer de ojos azul transparente y mientras caminaba las demás se hacían a un lado para darle la pasada

-ha de ser la líder-

Pensó Ranma, y no se equivoco ya que estuvo frente a el le tomo del hocico y le beso

-mm me encanta conocer gente nueva-

Ranma le miraba sorprendido, mientras Kazuo comía algo de fruta, y sin previo aviso le tomo de la mano y lo llevo afuera, ya no había tormenta alguna solo un hermoso bosque cubierto por nieve, veía como las ninfas corrían por todo el área mientras se lanzaban nieve entre si, y fue sorprendido por una bola de nieve departe de Kazuo, solo le respondió con un gruñido, mientras le perseguía por el bosque.

Nunca se había divertido tanto y ya cansado las ninfas se acercaron a el mientras le acariciaban el pecho peludo y sus orejas, todas le llenaban de mimos y sonreían, mientras Kazuo observaba la luna menguando.

/

A la mañana siguiente Ranma y Kazuo continuaron con su viaje pero en este se les unió la líder de las ninfas, que resulto ser una mujer loba, los tres jadeaban pero no sentían cansancio.

Pasadas las horas se fueron acercando a un enorme castillo de Hielo, custodiado por osos polares, Kazuo se puso enfrente de Ranma y la mujer (llamada Aiko) quedando enfrente de los osos quienes le gruñían

-Dejenos pasar venimos a ver a su reina-

-NADIE VE A LA REINA DEL HIELO SI ESQUE NO SE NOS HA AVISADO!-

-tranquilo, somos amigos íntimos de tu reina no querrás que se moleste cierto?-

-YA NO FUNCIONARA KAZUO, LA REINA SE DESQUITO CON NOSOTROS POR TU TRAVESURA-

-oh por favor si sabes que yo me porto muy bien-

El oso polar se molesto, y posicionándose sobre sus dos patas traseras estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un zarpazo cuando escucho un grito

-RYU!, por favor que esta manera de tratar a nuestros invitados-

-oh Nabiki dichosos los ojos que te ven, te traigo a tu cuñado-

Nabiki sonrió mientras miraba a Ranma

-bueno mi hermana si que tiene mal gusto… para las especies pero parece que has de ser un hombre excepcional-

-etto… gracias?-

-Vengan entren a mi castillo, que tengo mucho que platicarles-

_Y aquí termina uff me tarde demasiado __ pero tal vez para ustedes valdrá la pena ;) =no es cierto tu historia da asco= __ ** toma una soga, la coloca en su cuello y se cuelga** na mentira XDD me vale :3 a quienes les gusta mi historia les mando un abrazo __ y a quien no no le mando na ^^ ahora los reviers cof… cof… revier…_

_Sia_

_mmm ... You're right to a certain part I have no idea where the story is going but ... the joke is that Ranma is cursed, and those who are close to the die now Akane is a queen and must maintain a certain image to its people and also if seen from the point of view of akane and original personality she would be so, the truth I gustamucho Akane's personality change and lost now if I'm half as he believes this story without previous write mind as only so my ideas come to the surface._


End file.
